


Whoa, I Got A New Friend

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, mackelena, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A Quakrider/Mackelena One Shot quest staring Watchdogs and a gift basket.





	Whoa, I Got A New Friend

My first work in this Fandom was a fluffy little Quakerider and Teambuilding One Shot that has amused a few. This is a far longer One Shot which still focuses on Quakerider and Teambuilding so yeah...maybe? Either way this is sort of a companion piece to a chaptered fic I am working on as of the posting of this fic.

**WarNinGs** : Not Cannon Compliant, Slightly OOC?, One Shot

**Aishi Say**

" _Eye against eye on my journey_  
_We're happily interrupted_  
_Extremes are extremes_  
_With my brand new friend_  
_We test the boundaries_  
_Like a little kitties whiskers cautiously_  
_Experimental expression downward looks_  
_You come and sniff around_  
_I'm not sure what to do_  
_Like a big explosion_  
_Magically look at me_  
_I think I might have found a new friend_ "

From No Doubt's 'New Friend' You can blame a Power Ranger MV for this song being stuck in my head, my brain is _very_ random.

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

Daisy entered the room Robbie had been given while he remained on base without bothering to knock, she knew he was there and could see the bed was empty. Since she had just come from the kitchen she felt safe assuming he was not there, unless they had missed each other some how. Frowning she was debating checking when the bathroom door opened and she forgot how to consciously form thoughts. Robbie walked out of the bathroom with a crimson towel around his waist and a matching one on his head, right hand using it to dry his short dark hair. Daisy had never seen him shirtless let alone one very soft looking towel away from naked. She had seen Ward shirtless, no complaints there, and Lincoln she had seen more of, and thankfully he had remained a good man. Robbie was not at all hard to look at, his very nicely toned skin moving over muscle as he moved, very nice.

Distracted as she was she jumped when she heard his voice, opening her mouth to start rambling only to realize he was not talking to her. His left hand was holding a nice phone, the voice coming out of it clearly Gabe's. It all made sense to her why Robbie was in a towel, her Brian shocked into working again. When he had returned a second time he had smelled of smoke and blood, not the most pleasant combination, but burning bodies and whatever would do that to you. Coulson had given his not agent leave to shower, change, and eat something before debriefing him on the fate of the Darkhold. Since Robbie had not seemed tried it made sense he would want to get to the talking so he could leave, not that anyone could blame him. Listening to the Spanish she only caught a word or two as her mind wondered again though not as far, she could get used to the view. When he set the phone down before moving to remove his towel she coughed catching him jerk. There was a big difference between watching someone covered drying their hair unnoticed and watching them naked the same way. "Sorry not used to seeing you like...well this." Gesturing at him she waited for some snide comment, maybe even a roared get out, she was not sure how he would react to this.

Robbie relaxed when the intruder turned out to be a friend rather then someone to burn, the Rider was good about alerting him to those. Daisy stood there looking a bit embarrassed as she rambled, making a point of looking away. Tilting his head at her he smirked a bit, "No disfurta de la vista?" He asked innocently, slight smirk still on his face, hands gripping the towel hanging around his neck.

Daisy glanced at her one time prey turned partner and bit her lip at that smirk, she knew a teasing with a hint of flirty banter smirk, damn it worked for him. She knew what vista meant, not exactly a hard one, so she guessed he teased her about whether or not she liked the view. Crossing her arms she gave him an openly appraising look, trying to hide the fact she was enjoying herself a bit too much. "Not bad really." Robbie nodded at her with a grin she recognized as purely amused, she had gotten to know his expressions pretty well.

"So glad you approve," Robbie drawled at the Inhuman he had come to trust. "Usted no es tan malo usted mismo."

Daisy frowned but caught none of what Robbie had just said, though since he seemed comfortable in banter mode of the somewhat flirty verity she went with a back at you. "You haven't talked to Coulson yet huh?"

"No, I'd rather not stink up his office with brimstone and ash," Robbie answered with a shrug, he had been given the choice to clean up or not and had not had to think about it.

Daisy nodded, "Yeah leather and a hint of gasoline smell much better." She did not care what he smelled like as long as he was back safe and sound.

Robbie chuckled softly at that, "True, it's good to see you again, pleasantly free of bruises this time." He was used to seeing her bruised, it seemed her powers cracked bones and bruised skin where his just burned him away.

"Been a slow week," Daisy admitted with a shrug, she had been a bit of a mess before tangling with him and not just mentally. She was feeling much better now, even more so with him back home on Earth where he belonged.

"Careful girl saying things like that is just asking for trouble," Robbie half warned half teased, it would be just their luck that the day he came back some new mess started. Agent or not these were good people, and if they needed his firepower all they had to do was ask nicely. Coulson had been straight with him even when he had wanted nothing to do with him that alone earned him respect, the fact the Rider agreed he was a good man even if he was a suit only helped.

"And when have I not been looking for trouble since you met me hm?" Daisy had been reckless with Robbie but she had been right to try and work with him, as he had decided she was worth his time and effort as well. Yeah he had cracked bone and flung her off his flaming car but since then he had been much more gentle towards her. Not like she needed handled with kid gloves or anything insulting just his gruff warmth, less gruff when they were alone and shields and walls came down a bit more. Ward claimed he wished to protect her, Lincoln showed her what being an Inhuman truly meant. Robbie had saved her while she was still trying to save him, there was more to him then It there had to be because she had seen it.

"You had to sleep sometime," Robbie answered evenly before smiling just a bit, it was not as if trouble did not find him even when he did not go out looking for it. Some people just seemed to attract trouble, it seemed to almost be a requirement to work for Coulson.

"Ha ha," Daisy mocked pleased with his slight smile, relaxed was good this base was her home and he was welcomed there, mostly. " _so_ lucky you're cute," she muttered under her breath, now that they were friends he was much more pleasant to be around.

Robbie titled his head but let the comment go, it was not as if he had not the thought that about her at least once, "So any reason you are here now?" Curious as ever Robbie decided to indulge a little as he walked over to the dresser, surprised to find them half full with the shirts and jeans he preferred. Seemed Coulson wanted him to feel right at home, he had suffered much less pleasant welcomes so he fully appreciated the simple gesture.

Daisy watched the muscles of his back and shoulders shift as Robbie opened a few drawers to see what was inside, she already knew since she had gotten brands and sizes from Gabe. The touched smile made her smile fondly, she knew how it felt to finally feel wanted somewhere new. "Seemed silly to make you buy another wardrobe when you will only be here part time since you are part time."

A knock on the door made them both jump, moving to open it on instinct Daisy blinked a young woman who looked like a new agent holding a garment bag. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, thanks agent Anderson, hope it wasn't too much trouble," Robbie greeted as he walked up beside Daisy and reached to take the bag.

"Not at all sir, it is a very nice jacket if I may say so? If you need anything else please let me know," Anderson smiled, looking at the man once before blushing. Nodding a goodbye she turned and headed off, their newest Inhuman was hot and pretty nice to boot.

Daisy blinked as Robbie laid the bag down on the foot of his bed, he'd been there like all of what a few hours tops and already he had an agent taking care of his dry cleaning needs? Coulson really was going all out to make Robbie feel welcomed, not that he hadn't earned it by taking care of the ghosts and the Darkhold for them, not to mention dealing with his bastard of an uncle. "No gift basket?"

Robbie turned form setting folded clothes on dark wood, head tilting sure he heard a bit of jealously or annoyance in Daisy's tone. Anderson had blushed at him but he was in a towel so that didn't mean much to him, besides the base had to have heard all about the two of them by now right? They were just friends, they were still getting comfortable with each other so there was little reason to get jealous over a blush. "Maybe in Lucy?"

Daisy frowned when Robbie tilted his head brows knitting as they did when one was thinking before making a comment that could be serious or a joke. Shaking her head she could just see some giant gaudy thing sitting in Lucy's passenger seat, she might have to arrange that since there were agents with free time around. "Well I guess Coulson is allowed to touch her."

"He knows how to treat a lady," Robbie agreed with a nod, he was curious to see what made Lola tick.

"Boys and their cars," Daisy had enjoyed the speed and power of the Charger, not gonna lie, but she would have enjoyed it more if Robbie had let her drive his beloved car.

Robbie looked over his shoulder but let the remark go, he could say the same about Daisy and computers from what he had heard around, "Haven't answered."

"Just wanted to check on you, I liked being the first friendly face you saw when you got back." Daisy had felt her heart stop for a moment when she had seen Robbie just sitting there as if he had not just returned from Hell, or close enough to it. She had no doubt she would have been a wreck and likely would have clung to him and sobbed in joy into his chest, for her dignity she was thankful she had not done just that anyway.

Robbie smiled fondly at that memory, Daisy walking up to him as if the ruined droids were the only proof he was really there. "Yeah, that was nice. Not to be rude but your boss kinda asked to meet with me about an evil book, and I'm sure he would appreciate clothes."

Daisy blushed looking down when she realized he was still only wearing a towel, we'll technically two but who's counting? "Um, yeah, I'll be in the kitchen so maybe lunch after?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Robbie answered, chuckling softly when she all but darted from the room, she was adorable embarrassed good to know.

****KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY** **

"I take it you have everything you need?" Coulson asked as way of greeting when Robbie walked into his office a large black mug in his hands. The younger man looked well rested for someone returning form some definition of Hell, and he would admit to a bit of envy there. Nodding to the chairs before his desk he allowed Robbie to look around for a moment or two, there was no rush and threats or force did not work well with this one.

Robbie nodded as he sat down, looking around at the odd devices he did not recognize but found intriguing, he was a mechanic so machines were of more interest then computers to him. "Yeah, Anderson was very eager to help...I'm use to taking care of myself but still don't know my way around this place."

Coulson nodded, it took time to get use to a base, more so when you were not a trained agent. "There will be time for all of that later, while not an agent you are an asset, on paper."

Robbie set the mug on Coulson's desk, "I trust you Coulson, you know that, I'm just not agent material."

"Part time is what you are comfortable with and that is fine, Lord knows since we've crossed paths we have needed each other. I see no reason to not continue to work together to deal with certain issues we both feel strongly about." Coulson could think of a few things Robbie would be good at, easing him into their little group was working well and he saw no reason to change tactics. Robbie was fully aware his skill set was needed but he himself was also valued, he was not just his powers anymore then Daisy was.

"The Watchdogs then?" Robbie had no love for that group, having heard more about them form Daisy and Mack mostly all of it bad. Inhuman or not he was an enhanced and so on their hate list, and Gabe was fair game to them so they were high on his smack down list.

"They hate anyone enhanced and I am sure they count possession or demonic deals as such," Robbie nodded slightly in agreement, powers were powers in the end. "We hope to put an end to them soon, but like HYDRA I fear they will plague us all for years to come." After everything that had happened since Daisy rejoined them and Robbie came to trust them some simple human enemies were a welcomed change.

Robbie leaned back in his chair, hate was nothing new to him, and while the Rider still unnerved these people he himself was welcomed as a potential friend. It felt strange still but in a good way, he could get used to having friends who knew exactly what he was and didn't run in fear of him. "You know I'm down with helping you deal with those pendejos, they all have innocent blood on their hands."

"I do and I thank you for that, we need them alive to talk beyond that is of little concern. We are fully prepared to move your brother somewhere safe, whether we wait to see if they figure out who you are or not is up to you both." When Robbie blinked Coulson frowned slightly, "Robbie you are an Avenger level enhanced if they learn you have a brother he will be targeted, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Coulson, I know you'll do right by him because you are a good man, better then I've ever been." Robbie knew he was flawed, prone to fight long before becoming the Ghost Rider, even if he was not monster.

"Robbie you forget I saw you after your uncle killed those agents, you may not rein in your anger as much as I do but you are still a good man. You fight the Rider far more then you sunder to It, I know I felt It's rage, righteous anger to be sure but not everyone deserves a quick death for their sins." Coulson knew some of the demons Robbie carried, they shared a few, but he was no monster even if he shared his body with a technical one. If Robbie was as dangerous as the Rider he would never allow him on base or near Daisy, it was partly Robbie's existence that had brought Daisy back to them. No, he owed this young man a chance to do so much good with his curse, to be more then a killer of killers, to protect rather then simply avenge.

Robbie closed his eyes, tio had betrayed him but Coulson never would, not unless he became exactly what the Rider purged from this world or any other. Trust had never come easily to him but this super spy wanted to help him and not just so he could use him, he truly wanted to help people. Nodding he remained silent for a little while longer as he composed himself mentally, "Gracias por eso."

"Es la verdad, y necesitabas oirla," Coulson reminded the younger man gently, sometimes you needed to be reminded of simple truths. Daisy was as close to a daughter as he ever would likely have, and she had deemed this man worthy of her protection and affection for that alone Coulson would have helped him as best he could. When Robbie had reined the Rider in to bring in James alive he had taken the first step in becoming one of them, even if he remained only an asset and never an agent.

Robbie nodded, Coulson was the most honest spy ever when he felt like it, strange as that had seemed at first it just was a thing now, "You need me now?"

"No, we are gathering Intel on a group we wish to hit, it'll be a few days so please feel free to return to your brother and talk." Coulson opened a drawer and pulled out a smart phone, holding it out to Robbie, "I'll call you on this, Daisy is programed in already as are Fitz and Simmons in case you ever have a medical or technical emergency. And this in case you ever want to enter the base through the front door rather then a portal, it opens a few other doors as well." Sliding the lanyard out from under the phone before sliding it back under before Robbie took them, studying card with a slight smile.

Unzipping his jacket Robbie slipped the card and lanyard into the inside pocket, leaving his jacket open as he pocketed the phone, "I'll try not to melt them."

"All I ask, if you or Gabe have any questions please call, leave a message if I don't pick up meetings can run long." Coulson had a good feeling about this, gods were very human and demons seemed to follow suit.

Robbie smiled touched, not bothering to try and hide it form a supper spy, seemed silly really, "See ya soon Coulson."

"I look forward to it," Coulson smiled right back, even saving one soul a day was a day well spent in his book and the day was not over yet.

****KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY** **

Elena frowned when she spotted Daisy on her beloved laptop no Robbie in sight, though he could still be talking to Coulson. "So no Burning Man eh?" She asked leaning her elbow on the table, curious to see Daisy's reaction.

Daisy frowned as she debated, head turning when she was addressed, "Went home until we are ready to spank some bad dogs." It would have been nice to have lunch together but she got him wanting to get home, if she had a brother or sister she would feel the same way.

Elena nodded, she had heard all about the coming clean and the fallout. She could not blame the brother for being upset but anger faded, faster when your brother returns from the dead as a hobby. "Good, your Burning Man is a good man, good men should not fight with their little brothers."

"He's not my man burning or otherwise, he's just a guy who can read me better then I like and has a scientifically impossible self-healing car." Sure Daisy had thought about Robbie as more then a friend, but her track record since officially joining S.H.I.E.L.D. had not been so great. Ward the damaged traitor, Lincoln the hero who didn't think he was heroic even at the end, and now a guy who literally was plagued by his demons. Even as lucky number three she was worried for him, his self-healing might keep him alive but if he managed to get free he would be just as mortal as Lincoln had been. Losing another boyfriend like that would kill her, Robbie had not been wrong when he had read her like a book after finding Lincoln's photo.

"Maybe, maybe not but he is no one else's either." Elena understood why her friend hesitated to grab two handfuls of that broken in leather jacket and pull it's owner close to kiss so hard even El Diablo himself would have a hard time dragging Robbie away to take vengeance.

Daisy bit her lip, would it be so bad to try? For now Robbie could not die, at least it seemed that way, and even Hell mouths couldn't hold him and his demon side. She knew she cared, knew he cared enough to follow her into this crazy life and was still there when he was free to go and never look back. No they had bonded she had felt him in Lucy, was sure he was not dead, stopped being able to think clearly seeing him in just a towel. "He is the nicest guy who has ever tried to kill me...Yeah that sounded better in my head."

"Keeps life interesting," Elena commented unconcerned the serial killer had turned out to be a good man who had made a bargain with Hell out of love and vengeance. When Daisy nodded she titled her head to see the screen better and blinked frowning, "What is that about?"

"A joke, I want to put one in Lucy before he gets back...just not sure which." Daisy knew Robbie would get a chuckled out of it and that was all that mattered really, besides who didn't love sharing a private joke?

Elena nodded, no doubt the joke was about his room which she knew was already stocked with clothing and nothing else really. Studying the garish things she pointed to the one on the left, "That one."

Daisy frowned not sure why Elena had chosen that one, for all she knew it could be a Latino thing she just did not understand. "Why that one?"

"Zinnia of mixed colors like those given to Robbie now would symbolize thoughts of an absent friend who was lost but now resolved, also they look a bit like fire no?" When Daisy just gaped at her she sighed, "You know for one named after a flower you know little of their meanings. I like flowers so I was reading up on their meanings since that matters to some people and learned a thing or two."

"Not sure Robbie is big on flower meanings, but they are nice without being all girly, and they do kinda look like fire." Daisy had missed Robbie and thought of him often, he had been as lost as she had been, and he had just made a life changing decision so the flowers really fit. Clicking she ordered, "I have a briefing. damn."

"Go, I'll pick it up and stash it in your room for you," Elena offered shooing the younger women, she liked Daisy and Robbie but they needed a little friendly push.

"Thanks, I'll give you some dirt on Mack later, bye," Daisy smiled running off, Jemma would be so mad if she was late for a techy science thing.

****KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY** **

Gabe smiled as he rubbed his eyes, they were sore but that did not really matter. Robbie was slumped back, eyes closed, a tried but relived smile on his face. Hearing that controlling the Rider was easier now that they had an understanding had been good to here, but the fact those crazy people wanted Robbie around was almost better. They knew what he was and still wanted him, could help him keep the Rider on a leash, give him a chance to become a hero not just a murdering vigilante. Daisy had been right and he knew she had a big hand in all of this, "Can I see this base? I mean if I'm going to trust these guys I would like to see your new office."

"I'll ask Coulson," Robbie promised not surprised Gabe was curious, frowning when he felt the phone he had been given vibrate. Pulling it from his pocket he pressed talk, "Yeah?"

"Robbie it seems we can move faster then we first thought...is this a bad time?"

"It's fine Coulson as long as I can bring Gabe, he wants to see the place and he'll be safe there while I help play dog catcher," Robbie knew the Watchdogs did not know about him yet but there was no harm in letting Gabe look around while he was out working.

"Not a problem, see you soon."

Robbie nodded as he pocketed his phone, getting to his feet he snatched the chain from the coffee table. Moving away from his little brother he lit the chain as he swung it, creating portals was becoming almost second nature now. Wrapping the chin like a sash he nodded to Gabe, it was perfectly safe now, "After you."

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

"So any questions?" Coulson asked as he finished, all and all it was a simple mission which was an another welcomed change.

"Yeah," Robbie answered as he leaned forward, gloved fingers interlaced on the table, "Why exactly do you need me on this?"

"Consider it field practice," Coulson was fine with his orders being questions when there were legit concerns and questions, his agents all knew that.

Robbie nodded with a frown, "So no It then?"

Coulson nodded in return, "Yes, these a low levels who may know something nothing worth His time really. All right wheels up in five so dismissed." May followed Coulson out, she was the pilot and so had a checklist to go through.

"I really wish people would just learn not to pick fights with certain people, would be best for everyone," Daisy muttered chin in her hands.

Elena shrugged, "People will always find some reason to fear and hate, all we can do is not give good people a reason to join in."

Robbie sighed leaning back, "Do they really think killing everyone with powers is going to help them? Where would we all be if no one had been there to fight during the Incident? May is deadlier then plenty of the fools running around with powers."

Mack shook his head, "Matchstick has a point. I feared and hated Inhumans at first but getting to know them helped, it won't help everyone."

"Some people don't want help," Robbie comment glancing at Daisy, "I'm grateful it was forced on me."

Daisy smiled, she knew how he felt, "Ditto. Time to go before we all piss May off."

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

"So neither of you believe my brother made a deal with the Devil?" Gabe could see someone who had not see the Ghost Rider denying it but they had.

Fitz and Simmons shared a look, "As Coulson said 'the skull on fire presents a pretty compelling argument for 'Hail Stan.'' He is not wrong, and since you brother is not an Inhuman it is harder to use science to explain what he is." Fitz had seen the Ghost Rider up close and personal more then once, it certainly looked like something born of Hellfire.

Simmons nodded, "I would love to run some tests on his powers but we have not been able to find the time really."

"You think you could find someway to send It back home?" Gabe just wanted Robbie back before it was too late and there was next to nothing of Robbie left.

"It is possible, however I cannot say for sure," Simmons wished she could say yes, the thing Fitz had described sounded terrifying.

Gabe nodded, "Thanks for being honest, Robbie said you all were super honest for a bunch of spys."

"That we are, care for a sandwich?" Simmons asked as she opened a mini fridge and pulled one out for Fitz.

Gabe eyed the wrapped food Fitz was very happy to receive and nodded, "Sure, looks good."

"It is heaven in a nice easy to hold package," Fitz corrected before taking a bite and sighing, Jemma spoiled him so.

Simmons smiled as she handed Gabe a sandwich and a bottle of water, Fitz happy did to her every time, "Let me know what you think."

Gabe nodded, unwrapping it he took half of it and bit into it and blinked, it was different but in a good way. Chewing he decided whatever he was eating was pretty good, "Different from what I'm use to, offer Robbie one and you can probably get him to let you run a few tests on him."

Fitz nodded, "He is growing on me faster now."

Simmons playfully smacked Fitz's arm before nodding, "Marvelous, I will try that. Once you are finished I can teach you make them yourself if you want? They are quite simple."

Gabe smiled, these two were strange but in a very endearing way, "Sounds good."

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

"You worry too much, Daisy has Robbie to protect her, and you have me," Elena knew Mack worried about Daisy like a sister as she did, it was one of the things she loved about the man. Friends were the same as family, he was also just insane enough to remain interesting but she was not about to tell him that.

"Yeah I know it's just that _Thing_...if _It_ decided any of us were a threat we'd have a real fight on our hands." Mack was no longer worried about Robbie turning on them, he had proven himself already. The guy cared about them and would not leave them to the wolves, but his dark 'friend' would if It felt like it.

Elena nodded, she understood Mack's fear of It, It was born of Hell after all, "Robbie will not allow It to harm us, especially not Daisy."

"Yeah I'm not worried about it smoking her," Daisy had pain and vengeance in her heart same as Robbie, Mack knew they would either save or damn each other and it might be impossible to tell which until it was too late.

Elena hugged Mack's arm stopping him, "We will help the demon rise and keep the man human, you'll see love is stronger then hate." Leaning up she kissed her beloved turtle, smiling against his lips before pulling away. "Now back to hunting puppies."

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

Robbie narrowed his eyes he could practically smell evil all around them, the Rider pacing but remaining mostly silent in his head. He understood needing them alive, and while the Rider was not thrilled It agreed questions needed answers before vengeance should be taken. Content he would not have to fight the Rider while fighting Watchdogs he focused his gaze on Daisy, the Rider would 'see' them coming before they would. The catsuit was unzipped just enough to remind him it came with one, dark material hugging her curves without being so tight it look uncomfortable. Silver gauntlets glinting along with his chain, maybe he should look into painting it black so it would blend a bit? Decked out in silver and black he had to admit she looked as beautifully dangerous as Lucy, except wanting to sleep with her was perfectly normal. He loved Lucy but not like that, cars were for having sex in not with. Shaking his head he closed his eyes, sometimes he worried about people.

"You Okay?" Daisy asked when she noticed Robbie was still and shaking his head, her first thought was the Rider, "If not can I help?"

"Just a passing thought about having to smoke someone for groping Lucy," Robbie assured her, he had not meant to worry anyone by allowing his mind to wonder a bit.

Daisy titled her head at him, brow raising, "Ah huh...I don't get sticking your dick in a tailpipe those are supper dirty, like seriously." When Robbie blinked before giving her a look that screamed phrasing and she realized what she had said and how it sounded. ' _Good one Johnson, as if horny is the way to come off right now. Say Robbie after this mission care to take me on Lucy's hood? I promise I'll try not to quake her when I come...God nope, not saying that sober._ ' "Phrasing I know, sorry."

"It's fine I agree with you, this is a strange topic for a stake out yeah?" Robbie was thankful slight blushing did not show on his darker skin like it did on a typical white person's, he had a feeling they would both be turning pink.

"Well yeah, though you did miss Mack's rants on AI taking over and killing us all," Daisy was more then happy to let it go, now was not the time to be thinking about pounding anyone but Watchdogs.

"Playing God tends not to end well Chica, I'm with Mack on this." Robbie had no love for killer androids, soulless as they were out of the Rider's jurisdiction really. Aida and her horde were evil so it was nothing to destroy them, even if her creator may have meant well. The Darkhold could corrupt a machine as easily as it could a human, all it could do now was blow around on a dead world and he was more then happy about that.

"So am I really, there was a room of mes...it was creepy," Daisy might have been flattered to have Fitz make a droid to act as a decoy during boring meetings but Fitz was a truly good mam. Truly good people could not create something evil, anything good in Aida had been because of Fitz she knew it.

"That would be morbidly fascinating but one of me is enough," Robbie was under no illusions, if he was not careful he would slip away and the Rider would have no leash.

Daisy nodded, she loved Robbie flaws and all but more then one of him ruined how unique he was. Not just anyone could fight back a demon set on vengeance through fire, she knew what being consumed by pain and rage felt like. "Yeah a car hating twin would be just _wrong_." Getting him to smirk she froze when he glared over her shoulder.

"Well, well Quake in the flesh...and who's your boy toy here hm?" A Watchdog cooed not recognizing the Latino male, he was only wearing a chain so he was not impressed.

"The Ghost Rider," Robbie answered, titling his head as he moved to stand in front of Daisy. "Are those suppose to be scary tipo?"

"You do know what she is right?" Another asked, "Or are you one of those alien rejects too?"

Robbie sneered eyes turning from brown to ember, quipping with hate filled fools was not his style. When they raised their guns he knocked Daisy down hissings as bullets tore into his back. Turning he sneered, a few more shots dotting his front before they stopped shooting confused. "At least you can aim better then the average loco." Pulling his chain free he swiped at the bravest looking one, pulling the gun away he lit it on fire melting it as he dropped it.

"Wait you're that freak from LA aren't you? Guys he's killed..."

"Who cares he's bullet proof and controls fire, since when do they get more then one power?"

"Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. man, making them even worst."

"I see we won't be having a meaningful conversation," Daisy mocked as she got to her feet, Robbie was not impressed to say the least. "Remember alive."

"There are worst things then death," Robbie reminded her as he grabbed two more gun heating them until their wielders released them screaming.

Daisy nodded quaking more guns away, breaking a few fingers along the way. With the guns destroyed one way or the other the Watchdogs went at them bare handed, bad idea. Robbie roared as fist, feet, and a few times his head dropped a fool, her own half going down just as hard. Smirking at the alley littered with destroyed guns and downed Watchdogs she patted Robbie's shoulder, "Well that was fun...um you're wet."

Robbie nodded, calling forth the Rider he felt his bullet ridden flesh and organs seer away before sending the Rider back. Straightening his jacket he turned to face Daisy, "I don't get hurt remember?"

"Correction you don't stay hurt, love that it heals your clothes too," Daisy could still feel Robbie's hot sticky blood on her hand from where a bullet had torn through his shoulder. The Rider could keep him standing through a lot but pain was not foreign to him now.

Robbie frowned down at the spitfire who had faced him and the Rider yet came back to stand before him yet again. "Daisy I'm fine now, I promise."

Daisy looked up knowing Robbie did not just throw out assurances, "I know, but just because you can take the bullets for me doesn't mean you have to got it?"

"Got it, but if it means I hurt for a moment or you do for longer I am taking the hit and you can't stop me no mater how hard you quake my ass." Robbie could heal from anything as long as the Rider dwelled within his bones, no one else on the team could say that. Daisy could take a hit a keep going, but she could also bleed out and die where he could not anymore, and not for the foreseeable future either.

Daisy frowned but knew there was no arguing with him, he was immortal for the moment and would use it to protect who he could. Damn did she have a thing for the self-sacrificing damaged ones that looked good in jeans. "Fair enough." When Robbie nodded she tapped her temple and he moved to gather up their fallen puppies while she checked in, it was nice he was learning the ques. "Once they are secured just relax their ride will be here soon."

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

"I am keeping this," Elena declared holding up the leader's mask, he did not need it any longer.

"Whatever makes you happy, just don't put it on," Mack was used to Elena playfully stealing things with her powers, she had an impish streak all right.

Elena frowned as she turned it around, "Bah it clashes with my jacket."

"Wasn't going to say anything," Mack teased right back, smirking when the containment unit landed and he started heaving their catch in with what had to be Daisy and Robbie's work. Dusting off his hands he turned to his lovely Latino lady, smiling when she greeted him with a kiss.

"That is because you are a wise man, slow but wise." When the empty unit landed she grinned pushing him inside, "Come the sooner we get home the sooner I can feed you all."

"Yes ma'am," Mack smiled as he leaned down for another kiss before leading her into the white box that would take them to their friends.

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

Daisy followed Robbie into the garage since Elena had kicked them out until dinner was ready, and since she loved authentic Latino cooking she did not need to be told twice. Robbie had said something to her with a half smirk earning a pat on the head so Daisy amused it was fine with him and Gabe as well. Gabe was still in the lab playing with the 3D holographic display and had nodded to them before shaking his head, he'd be fine. "So I think Fitz-Simmons is going to try and adopt your brother, thoughts?"

Robbie chuckled softly, "I guess they can be his new godparents, you can never have too many of those right?"

"I wouldn't know," Daisy answered shrugging a little bit, seemed like a good thing to have a lot of. Robbie gave her an apologetic look and she smiled, "It's fine, you're an orphan now too."

Robbie nodded as he looked away, laying a hand on Lola's hood, "Tio deserved what he got but yeah, at least Gabe is warming up to this whole part time agent thing."

"It takes getting use to, I know I was in your shoes once," Daisy watched Robbie pat Lola's hood like a good dog's head before turning to his beloved Lucy and blinked. Coming up behind him she watched his face as he smiled before laughing, it was as glorious sound just like she imagined it to be.

Walking up to Lucy's passenger side door he opened it, taking the basket he set it down on the hood, "Cute Chica, thanks."

Daisy grinned, she loved making her friend's smile and Robbie was not the exception, "You're one of us now Reyes, get use to the love."

Shaking his head he noticed a card, taking it he opened it, these things often came with one so it was not surprising. Tilting his head he glanced at Daisy who was patting Lucy's hood gently telling her how bored she would have been. Setting the card back down he walked up to the black and silver ball of snark and determination, she looked up and just smiled. There was no fear in her eyes, not after this long fighting with him, she knew he was no threat to her now. Taking her face in his calloused hands he leaned down and kissed her soundly, her own hands fisting in the front of his jacket. Pulling away he smiled when she blinked at him but was clearly not angry, he knew angry. "You should thank Elena."

"Elena told you to do that?" Daisy could see it, but she was pretty sure that was not what she had said in the kitchen since Mack had not said a word or given them a look.

"The card, you can't speak Spanish," Robbie answered half smirking, Daisy was amazing but she needed a little work there.

"Card...oh right they come with those huh? So you kissed be because my present told you to...you are unquestionably strange enough to fit in here Reyes." Daisy half smirked as she teased him, the guy knew how to get a girl's attention.

"I've noticed, are you disappointed?" Robbie asked gently, fingers brushing her wavy locks from her face, her hair was so soft against his skin it made him smile.

"I guess I might have liked to sneak one first but no, not disappointed promise." Wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her fingers through short hair, that relived content smile was adorable. Leaning up she kissed him softly, he was so nice and warm against her. "Let's put that in your room hm? Elena will be ready for us soon enough."

Robbie nodded, pulling away he grabbed the basket and followed his Daisy past Lucy and Lola, he would follow her anywhere. "If they do adopt Gabe I'll be here more, and not just for missions."

"I'll write up the papers myself, consider it done, he can pick out a room after diner," Daisy rambled as she walked reminding herself they were going to his room to drop off the basket nothing more. Rushing into things is how they had both gotten into half the messes they had, there was time and God damn it she would take it. Robbie would have every reason to return every time he left she would see to that, but for now it was team bonding time.

"Ah there you two are, Elena was right it seemed," Simmons smiled when Robbie and Daisy turned, noting the basket Elena had said Daisy had gotten Robbie as a joke. "I'll let her know you'll be there soon."

"Thanks Jemma!" Daisy called before speeding up, she was hungry and her friends would be waiting on them. Entering Robbie's room she set the basket down on the dresser before walking back out and almost into Robbie. "March Reyes, don't get between me and freshly made ethnic food or you'll need those healing powers of yours."

Robbie chuckled as she leaned down and kissed Daisy's frown, "Wouldn't dream of it, after you."

Daisy smiled, a few moments for a kiss she would happily forgive, "Say can you cook?"

**KICK BACK, RELAX, FEEL HAPPY AND LAZY**

And that is the end of the longer and a bit more serious One Shot so let me know what you thought? The chaptered fic will be up before August unless my Quakerider Trash Muses die on me…/knock on wood. And suggestions, thoughts, ect are welcomed and yes I have Netflex so season 4 yep.

 And here is the image that inspired the opening for reasons...insert them here.


End file.
